


I Trust You

by LibraryMage



Series: Leverage Rebels AU [4]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Autistic Character, Autistic Eliot Spencer, Autistic Parker, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: The crew of the Ghost doesn't trust Eliot yet, but his team always will.





	I Trust You

Not so far in the distance, Sophie could see two figures, the familiar shapes of Eliot and Parker.  They were in a clearing not far from the ship, the glow of their lightsabers blazing under the midday sun, the sound of the blades crashing against each other echoing through the air.  As she watched, she saw Eliot knock Parker to the ground.  He lowered his lightsaber and extended a hand to help her back up.  Parker nodded as she stood up, probably responding to Eliot explaining how he’d taken her down and how she could stop it from happening again.

“She’s getting good.”  Sophie looked back over her shoulder to see Kanan approaching her.

“Thanks to Eliot,” she said.  There was no visible change on his face or in his stance, but Sophie could feel something in Kanan’s mind… _twitch_ was really the only word for it, at the mention of the hitter’s name.

“I know you really want to ask me something,” Sophie said.  It was a challenge as much as it was an observation.  She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to say.

“Why let him teach her?” Kanan asked, his eyes still fixed on the two figures in the distance.  “Why let him anywhere near her?”

Sophie’s suspicions had been right.  It had been two months since their crews had worked together to steal the skeleton key from the Empire, but that was nowhere near enough time for the crew of the _Ghost_ to trust Eliot the way she and her team did.  And Kanan remained the least trusting of all of them.

“Someone had to teach her how to use that thing safely,” she said.  She knew that wasn’t an answer to his question.  Part of her -- the part that instinctively wanted to shield Eliot from anyone asking too many questions about him -- didn’t want to give a real answer.

“He’s a good person, Kanan,” Sophie finally said.

“He’s a murderer.”

“And Parker’s a thief,” Sophie said.  “I’m a con artist, Nate’s a drunk, and Hardison was a pirate.  I’m sure every member of your team has a past, too.”

She could have told him everything.  She could have told him what she knew of everything Eliot had been through, of how hard he had worked to do better, to _be_ better, of how much he still struggled with the darkness he knew he would never really escape.  She could have made him understand, or tried at least.  But she didn’t.  That was Eliot’s story to tell, if he ever wanted to.

“It’s not just that,” Kanan said.  It wasn’t like he could claim none of his team had blood on their hands, justified or not.  “He's --" he stopped and changed the direction of his words.  "Don’t you worry about Parker?”  He didn’t have to explain what he meant by that.  Sophie knew he was asking if she ever thought Parker was in danger from the Dark Side, and if Eliot was in danger of leading her there.

“Of course I do,” Sophie said.  “How could either of us _not_ worry with things the way they are right now?  But Eliot isn’t what I have to worry about.  She’s safe with him.”

“You really trust him, don’t you?”

“With my life,” Sophie told him, her voice holding a level of sincerity she rarely used anymore, “and with my team’s lives.  And if it ever came to it, I’d trust him with your life, too.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Kanan said.

* * *

 

“Let’s take a break,” Eliot said.  The second the words were out of his mouth, Parker flopped into the dirt, her body hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.  Eliot sat down beside her like a normal person.

“They’re watching,” Parker said, glancing toward where Sophie and Kanan stood in the distance.  “He still doesn’t trust you.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Eliot said.

“Does it bother you?”

“Nah,” Eliot said, shaking his head.  It was mostly true.  “I haven’t exactly done anything to earn it.”

“You saved us at the Imperial Complex,” Parker pointed out, her eyes narrowing as she dragged herself off the ground to sit up beside him.  “We wouldn’t have gotten away if it wasn’t for you.”

“I have a feeling it’s gonna take a little more than that, Park,” Eliot said.  “He and Hera have their team to think about.  If they trusted me already, that’d probably be a bad sign.”

Parker hesitated.  She knew what she wanted to say -- well, more like what she wanted to express, but she wasn’t sure if she should.  Or if she could.  She wasn’t good at all this talking stuff and feelings stuff.  Still, she forced the words out in a quiet, slightly embarrassed mumble.

“I trust you.”

Eliot smiled, nudging her shoulder with his.  He knew that already, and she knew that he knew.  She didn’t have to say it, but she was trying to make him feel better, even if he didn’t need it.

“You’re a good kid, Parker,” he said.  He stood up.  “Come on, let’s give it another shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sophie is....so damn hard to write, you guys.


End file.
